In the conventional wrapping machine for a sheet article such as sheet chewing gum, a rotating drum at its circumference is provided with a number of equidistant recesses for receiving the sheet article which after the wrapping paper has been placed over the circumference of the rotating drum is pressed into each recess so that the three faces of the sheet article are encompassed by the wrapping paper and then an intermittent rotation of the feeding drum for the predetermined turning angle at 180.degree. for example permits transfer of the sheet piece from the feeding drum onto the wrapping drum while folding the opposite ends of the wrapping paper to perform the wrapping operation.
In the conventional wrapping arrangement, however, the feeding as well as wrapping drums are rotated intermittently and the sheet article with the wrapping paper are pressed into the recesses provided around the circumference of the drum. Hence, the wrapping efficiency of the conventional wrapping arrangement is usually from 500 to 600 pieces per minute and even in the improved arrangement the maximum wrapping efficiency is 1,300 pieces per minute. Further, the discontinuous operation of the arrangement causes undesired abrasion of the elements with development of noise while increasing generation of the defective wrappings with difficulties in the inspection and the working properties.